iGoddess
by SirRay
Summary: Continuation of iLifestyle. Creddie. This series is intended for mature readers because of adult situations, alternative lifestyles, depictions of sexual acts, and mature conversations. Individual chapters may be smut, lemon, or lime. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I am in no way associated with iCarly, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, or Viacom. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: There may be depictions of sometimes-messy sexual or mildly violent situations. This story will include a lot of sex, a multitude of fetishes (nothing too extreme), female domination, mature conversations, and reluctance situations.

A/N: I use www dot lingo2word dot com to translate my sentences into text messages. Some of the text messages do not translate back to the regular sentences that I originally wrote, but I think you get the idea of what Miss Carly is telling Freddie.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson had her first Domme training class with Carly. Carly and Freddie sleep together and had their first scene. In book 3 "iCommit," Carly and Freddie got out of bed and showered. Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for and had the ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. It's now a month later.

Chapter 1

iRule

Friday, 08:00, 16 September 2011

Relationship Day 112

Over the last few months, I have lost count of the times we had slept together, yet I still get butterflies whenever he is near. I am the only woman he has slept with, he is the only man I have slept with, and we have enjoyed it. He is the love of my life. We have shared each other's bed, we have explored each other body, and we have caused each other to have orgasms. I am on the pill and he always wears a condom when we start anything sexual. Everyone knows we are a couple, but not about our Dominance/submission relationship.

This is our first "big" weekend since that fateful Saturday night. It's not an anniversary or anything special about this weekend, but it is the end of our first full week of our senior year of school, and we need some rest and relaxation. I am a bit nervous as I am not sure what to expect, but knowing that I have taken time out of my busy schedule to plan what I will do to him is an awesome feeling. Even though I may strip him, spank him, tie him up and make him my puppet for a while, it's good to know that I am doing all of this just for him. I am going to have complete power over him this weekend, although he might punish me for it later. I know the power is not real, because he could overtake me in a matter of seconds. However, for this weekend, he will be totally submissive to me. For all practical purposes, he will be my slave. This weekend should be exciting. During school, I start sending text messages to Freddie reminding him of the rules for this weekend.

TIME: 08:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, dis w/e wl B yr tst of hw u realy feel bout seving Me.

TIME: 08:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, ea of d foLowN txt msgs wl info, instretns, or rlz dat must B folowd.

TIME: 09:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, d adults r gon 4t w/e.

TIME: 09:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Im d Goddess +U shll treat MND manner I DzrV!

TIME: 10:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Ull remain Nked n d hous ll tyms!

TIME: 10:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, ll 6ual activity S My discretion ll tyms!

TIME: 11:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Ull B needed 2 do ll of d hous wrk!

TIME: 11:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, punishmnt wl B rcvd my discretion.

TIME: 12:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, ur nt 2 try n top frm d butt or ll of dis wl B ovr.

TIME: 12:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, f u uz d safeT wrd dis wl Nd n won't cv. yr safeT wrd S coward.

TIME: 13:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Ull serve ll of My nEdz ll tyms no mr w dey r!

TIME: 13:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, f Sam visits, f her RQ S reasonable, Ull do it.

TIME: 14:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Ill ariV 19:00. I Xpct dinA 2B ReD.

TIME: 14:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, u must figa ot on yr own w I12 e. btr gueS ryt!

TIME: 15:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, O1 pL8 d table, Ill in4m u whr Ull e.

TIME: 15:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, kip d apartmnt clean n organized.

TIME: 16:00 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Ull nt mke Ny sounds or spk, unl spokN 2.

TIME: 16:30 TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, Ull stay n d kneeling position 'til I sA othwz.

At 7 o'clock that evening, I walk in, still in my school clothes, and stand in the center of the living room. I watch him remove his cooking apron, and I suppress my giggles as I watch his genitals jiggle as he walks towards me. Then he stops and stands there. "Mistake number one my slave, now get on your knees and greet me appropriately." He kneels. "Stand up." He stands up and I walk around him and slowly run my right hand over his body. He dares not move, and this pleases me. "You know how to stand for your inspection." I continue to run my hand over him. I pinch his nipples and pull them. I run my nails over his ass. I stop and smack his ass, almost causing him to loss his balance.

"Wow Miss Carly," he said.

SMACK….a harder slap right on his tender ass. "Freddie, there are rules. You know you need to address me as Goddess, was that not clear?" I demand with authority.

"I am sorry, Goddess, I will work very hard to please you," he admits with sincerity.

I kiss him gently on the mouth, assuring him that I was not angry. "Remember, this weekend you are my plaything. We have discussed this. You know the rules. I will punish you later for breaking them. What's for dinner?"

He escorts me to the kitchen table. I look at the candle lit table and smile. I sit down and command, "Start serving diner." I taste the drink and it is cold and crisp. He brings a hot plate of my favorite chicken dinner. It smells divine, "You can eat also." He prepares his on plate and seats to my left.

I finish my meal and push the plate away, "The food was very good. Now clean the kitchen."

I go and watch TV from the couch. I hear him cleaning the kitchen. After he finishes, he kneels next to me, and waits.

I instruct him to "Go to my bedroom, and wait. I will be up there shortly." He heads upstairs. I leave the apartment to go to our storeroom in the building basement to get my black bag of toys that I did not want Freddie to find while he was cleaning the apartment. I return and change out of my school clothes in the living room. I am wearing black open-toed spiked heels with straps that crisscrossed over my feet and all the way up my legs to my knees. A short cheerleader like skirt made of black leather. A strong breeze would blow this skirt upward, and would show the world I am not wearing panties. A black tight leather corset clings to my body and pushes my breasts upward revealing some cleavage. I inspect the rooms downstairs. I pick up my black bag, the leather paddle, and head upstairs. I enter my bedroom and find him kneeling on the floor awaiting me. I drop the black bag on the floor in front of him. He looks up at me and is amazed by my new look. "I did not give you permission to look at me. It is time for your punishment. Stand up." I walk him to the ice cream sandwich bench that Spencer made for me, "Resume the position. There will be no more pain for you as long as you behave."

He steps over to it and lies face down on it.

I caress his back and told him about the mistakes that I found. "Disrespectful behavior towards me, looking at me without permission, and mistakes in cleaning. I say ten spanking for each." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He had tears falling from his eyes, but he did not make a sound. I push him off the bench.

He returns to the kneeling position with his head down.

I kneel in front of him. My left knee of the floor and my right knee near his face. My leather mini skirt slides up and he can see I am not wearing panties. I use my finger to lift his chin to bring his face up. I look at him and tell him, "It's now time to start training you to worship me in the manner that I deserve. But first, a quick review of my laws that will be important this weekend."

"My first law is, as long as it is not illegal, I want you naked at all time."

"My second law is, all sexual activity is at my discretion. I will determine the time, place, and manner sex will be done. This includes when you can masturbate. If I determine that you have masturbated without permission, I will cage your penis and balls with this chastity belt." I pull the chastity belt from the black bag and show it to him. "It will stay on you unless I feel the urge to use you for my pleasure. Always have condoms nearby."

"My third law is, punishment will be at my discretion."

"My fourth law is, we will be truthful and honest with each other at all times. Cheating, lying, or keeping secrets will be punished."

"My fifth law is, aggressive or inconsiderate behavior will be punished."

"My sixth law is, if a friend, or Sam, visits and they have a reasonable request, you will do it."

"My seventh law is, your safe word is coward."

"My eighth law is, when we are in your home you are in charge, but otherwise I am in charge."

"For this weekend, you will be required to do all of the house work."

"For this weekend, you will serve all of my needs at all times no matter what they are."

"For this weekend, you will not to try to influents me in my decisions. You will follow my orders to the letter."

"For this weekend, you will not make any sounds or speak, unless spoken too." I pull the leather ball gag that Sam used when she hogtie him at school. "If you say anything that displeases me, you will wear this for the rest of the weekend. The only time I will remove it is when I believe you need to eat, and then it will go back on."

"For this weekend, you will stay in the kneeling position until I say otherwise."

"For this weekend, you will thank me for any teaching and punishing you receive."

He said, "Thank you Goddess for teaching and punishing me."

I reach into my black bag and bring out two leather anklets and two leather bracelets, "Freddie, puts these on and I want you to wear them all weekend. Then lay on your back on the bench." I watch him attach the leather anklets to his legs, the leather bracelets to his wrists, and then he lies on the bench. I attach each to an attachment point on each of the bench's legs near the floor. I over his eyes with a silk blindfold. I stand and look at him.

There is just something to be said for a man being tied down. I got next to his ear, "This weekend, nothing matters except you, me and the sound of my voice," I tell the tied-up and exposed Freddie Benson. I now had my man at my mercy and I was feeling excited by this power. "You look delicious spread on my bench, and I am going to reward you later for your obedience. Now, I need you to stay still. Just relax for the night slave. Oh my little boy, you are so sexy lying there. So vulnerable for the taking." I kiss his lips. I move my kisses around his nose, cheeks, neck, and even light kisses on his blindfolded eyes. I move down to his chest and lightly kissed each nipple and started sucking and biting them. I pay a great deal of attention to each. With each of his moans and hisses he made, I become hornier. I had to remind myself to stick on the plan.

I move and lie down on my bed, and grab the remote to turn on the TV to watch a porno DVD. He being good and remains quiet. A scene in the porno gives me an idea for something I have never done.

"Freddie." I jump out of my bed excited to try this idea. I step over his body, and set down on his waist. "Tell me about ... hickeys," as I lean over him.

"Yes Goddess. Hickeys, or love bites," I kiss his cheek, "are bruises caused by passion." I kiss his shoulder. "To some, a hickey is a temporary mark of love. Sort of like a red tattoo." I kiss his left nipple. "The best spot you can put a good hickey on is the neck, because it has more blood vessels under the skin." I kiss his right nipple. "It's also an exposed area, so people will be able to see it. Many people use hickeys as a mark of possession, to show that they 'own' their partner. The hickey tells the world that I trust my girlfriend enough to let her hurt my neck."

"Freddie, do you trust me?"

"Yes Goddess. What you do is put your mouth against the side of the neck, in a kissing shape." I go for his neck. "You ... leave .. your . mouth slightly open in the middle, as if you're saying the letter 'O'. You suck the skin into your mouth, and causing the blood vessels to break. It may take 30 seconds. If you really aren't good at suction, you can nibble with your teeth. That is a last resort; you're just gnawing the skin to make it red. If not, try again over the same area. Once you're done, gently kiss the mark you've made. The hickey may last up to a week."

I examine the redist hickey, and I like the results. I give the hickey a kiss and his lips another kiss. I just lie on top of Freddie with my head on his chest, my arms around his neck, and just listen to the movie. "I'm not to heave lying on top of you, am I?"

"No Goddess. I just wish I could wrap my arms around you."

"Not at this time. I want you to get used to being restrained."

When the movie ends, I tell Freddie, "It is time for us to sleep." I kiss him on the lips, and put my finger to his lips to remind him he cannot talk or make any sounds. "Yes my slave, this is how you will sleep tonight." I roll off Freddie, strip out of my clothes, turn off the lights, and crawl into bed.

Coming next Friday: "I may scare you a little but I will never hurt you. You will always be safe with me in charge."


	2. Chapter 2 iControl

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson had her first Domme training class with Carly. Carly and Freddie sleep together and had their first scene. In book 3 "iCommit," Carly and Freddie got out of bed and showered. Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for and had the ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. In this book, it's now a month later and Goddess Carly starts testing Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. The next morning.

Chapter 2

iControl

Saturday, 06:00, 17 September 2011

Relationship Day 113

I hit the alarm clock to turn that dam thing off. I crawl out of bed, and release Freddie from the ice cream sandwich bench. I order him to, "Take a shower, wake me at 8 o'clock, and I want breakfast in bed." I crawl back into bed and quickly fall back to sleep.

Freddie kisses me to wake me up. Breakfast is ham, scrambled eggs, toast, grapes, an apple, orange juice, and my pack of birth control pills. I tell him to "Get the master bathroom ready, I want to take a relaxing bath." He quietly leaves my bedroom and goes to dad's bathroom. I turn on the radio, take my pill, and start eating breakfast. I check my phone for any messages.

FROM: Shelby MESSAGE: Got n l8 lst nyt n no fyt S scheduled dis w/e. NEfin fun hapNg.

TO: Chef Sonia, Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Tasha, Wendy MESSAGE: He's bn a gud boy. d ll gal pRT wl B CFNM. dr$ appropriately.

FROM: Shelby MESSAGE: CFNM?

TO: Shelby MESSAGE: Clothed Female Naked Male

FROM: Shelby MESSAGE: huz Nked? w do I wear?

TO: Shelby MESSAGE: Freddie's Nked. brng somit SxC +U cn chng wen u gt hre.

FROM: Shelby MESSAGE: Ill B der.

He returns with my pink terry robe and slippers. He helps me out of my bed, into the robe, and walks with me to the master bathroom. He has the bathtub filling up with hot water and soap bubbles. The water jets are running, and about a dozen lit candles are around the room. He helps me out of the robe, and into the bath. He quietly leaves, and I just relax in the bath.

About half hour later, he is kneeling next to my bathtub. I ask him, "Where did you go?"

"My Goddess, I remade your bed, and cleaned up breakfast."

"Good. The weatherman on the radio said that it would be raining this afternoon, so we are staying in today. Lay out some clothes for me."

"Yes Goddess, any clothing in particular."

"Something casual. Then come back and help me out of the bath."

"Yes Goddess."

He returns in less than 10 minutes. He helps me out of the bath, dried me off, and back into my terry robe and slippers. "Get our school books out, and we'll do our school work on the couch. I can't believe we have a history project the first week of school."

"Yes Goddess," and he heads downstairs.

I find laying on my bed one of my brightly colored short skirts, my white silk tank top with the rather low neckline, and my tennis shoes. This skirt will show off my bare legs, and this tank top will reveal that I am not wearing a bra. He didn't lay out any panties. I dress and head downstairs. I find Freddie kneeing at the bottom of the stairs.

We are seating on the floor in front of the couch and using the coffee table as our desk to work on our school project. After a few hours of this, "Freddie, this is boring. We can finish this later, but right now I need some entertainment."

He gently takes my hand, and pats the couch with his other hand. He has his 'I have a fun idea' smile. I hop up onto the couch, and he positions himself on his knees in front of me. He didn't say a word. He spreads my legs, lifts my skirt, and gave himself access to my vagina. He slowly starts licking, sucking, and fingering and within a minute, he had me shaking with my first orgasm. He didn't slow down, and kept going until I had my second. After this one, he did slow down, but didn't stop. It took a little longer, but he slowly builts me up to a third. This one was mind shattering. I shook for what must have been a full minute, before going completely limp. He continues to lick me.

"Stop, Freddie. Just hold me." He quickly complies. We end up cuddling on the couch. I feel completely safe and very relaxed with his arms around me. After a half hour or so, I tell him, "Oh Freddie, thank you. It makes me want to play with you a bit more," but before he could start something, "but it's time for lunch, so make something good."

Lunch was rather uneventful. We talk about iCarly, school, our future, and some of the activities I want to do for the rest of today and tomorrow, but I didn't tell him about the all girl party. I did tell him I want to finish the history project, and I want to read some more of that book, but I didn't tell him it is the book that his mother gave me.

After we finish eating, I watch him as he washes the dishes. He looks so cute the way he completely focuses on doing something so ordinary that I feel like I need to distract him. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him. I take a moment to feel and smell his bare skin as I tighten my arms around him. I lightly play my fingertips over his nipples. Freddie then gasps as I move my hands down his body. Freddie places a dinner plate on the drying rack, but leaves his hands on the countertop, and leans back as he spreads his legs, his unspoken plea to continue. He doesn't say anything, but I know he wants my fingers to play with him. I answer Freddie's silent wish and lightly play with his manhood. Freddie moans as he feels my fingernails slide along the underside of his shift. My fingers continue down where I tease his balls. I gently lift them in my palm, feeling their weight and then gently play with them. I enjoy the whimper that Freddie is making. With a final playful squeeze, I discontinue the play and wrap my arms tight around him. We stay that way for a few moments for him to regain his composure. Afterwards, I just watch over his shoulder as he finishes the dishes.

The first thing I do after we leave the kitchen is tell him to get dressed, and to use the stairs to go to the lobby and check our mailboxes. While he is gone, I get the step letter and run some cables through the eyebolts that Spencer installed in the overhead beams some weeks ago. I also change clothes.

He returns and finds me sitting in the armchair, and I look at him in anticipation. He can see I am now dressed in black 4-inch heels and in my red cotton spaghetti strap maxi-dress that I know he likes because he says it 'hangs on my kissable shoulders, clings and shows off my breasts, and spreads out as it flowed down my body.' I point for him to stand in the center of the living room. I order him with a smile, "Take off your clothes, slowly, so I can enjoy the show." I pick up my glass, filled with ice tea, pull my legs onto the armchair, and swing around sideways to face him more directly. I sip my ice tea with my mouth as I drank in his body with my eyes as he removes his clothes. I think to myself, why did I deny myself this pleasure for so long? What more could a girl ask for, a beautiful and obedient naked man.

I stand up and place my empty glass on the coffee table. Walk over to him; take his face in my hands, and kiss him passionately. Although he didn't move from his position to embrace me as I kiss him, I did feel his member stiffen. I break the kiss, "Stay here." I step back, turn around, and stroll away from him with an extra wiggle in my hips. He didn't dare move from his place. He knows that I demand his total obedience this weekend, and I am enjoying it. I return with my black bag of toys and drop it on the armchair.

I hand him some condoms. "I want to experience something we have not done. Something I have only read about. I want you to do me in the ass." I turn around, push the spaghetti straps off my shoulders, and allow the dress to fall to the floor. I walk into the kitchen and bent over the kitchen island. I open the top drawer and get the vibrator Sam gave me for my birthday. It is steel with a clitoral stimulator and 10 speeds. I know this is giving him the power, but I don't care. I want to experience this. "Put the condom on slave, give me one for my vibrator, and get ready to please me."

"Yes Goddess."

I hear him tear the condom package open and he rolls it on. He hands me one and I open it and roll it on my vibrator. I hear him tear another package open, but I didn't think to much about what the second condom is going to be used for. I was nervous, but eager, to feel this. I feel a hand on my right hip and feel his other hand move between my legs. I see that the second condom is for his fingers. He starts fingering me with a couple of deep thrusts into me. God, he knows my body so well, but this is not what I want. He pulls out his wet condom wrapped fingers and traces them around my tight ass. Moments later, he presses a condom wrapped finger inside me, which caused me to take in a deep breath of surprise. He moves one finger in and out until I am loose enough, then he slips two fingers in. There is some discomfort, but I still want to experience this.

I turn on my vibrator to its lowest speed and hold it to my clit. I am ready for whatever he could do. I feel a quick bolt of pain, and I began to pant, as his head forces its way into my ass. "Slowly," I command. He slowly pushes in and I feel my body adjust to his size. He is now fully inside me. "Wait; let me get used to this." He has both hands on my hips, ready to begin thrusting at my command. I wasn't sure how he felt about this, but I was going to enjoy these new sensations. I slide my vibrator inside me so that I am now filled, front and back.

"Okay, start with slow deep thrusts." He pulls almost all the way out, and then he goes in deeper than before. I whimper again. After a couple more thrusts like that I am ready to be taken hard, "That's good; now IMPALE ME!"

"Yes ... Goddess," Freddie strains to say as his thrusts became harder and faster.

I am panting like crazy and I am loving this. I still had my vibrator on low, then I clicked it into high speed. "Harder!" I was afraid my knees were going to give out from all the power going into me. "HARDER!" I am sure he is able to feel the vibrations through that walls that separated my two orifices. My entire pelvic region quivers in pleasurable pain.

"STOP! OH GOD stop." He slows and then stops inside me. I turn off the vibrator and let it drop to the floor. I cross my arms on the tabletop and I lay my head down. "OK slave, slowly pull out." I wince in pain as he pulls out. "You did well. That was an interesting experience and I am pleased."

I straighten up, turn around, and see he is breathing hard. "Carry me to Spencer's bathroom so I can watch you shower." He picks me up bridal style and carries me toward the bathroom. I have my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. I whisper into his ear, "Sit me on the counter top next to the sink." He does as instructed. Freddie removes the leather bracelets, anklets, and collar before he steps into the shower. While I watch him through the clear shower door as he soaps and rinses his body. I try to conceal my excitement at the next step of my plan, tying up the boy next door. After he showers, I touch him as I help him dry off. I hand him and I watch him replace the collar, anklets, and bracelets. Then I hand him a blindfold, and he sees the smile on my face. He knows I have a surprise for him. I take both of his hands and I guide my blindfolded slave out of the bathroom and into the living room.

I notice his growing nervousness. "Come on Freddie, you can trust me," as I pull the two loose cables that run down from the ceiling and attach them to his wrist restraints. The cables run along the eyehooks to the other side of the room. I pull the cable ends down, pulling his arms up above his head. I feel that rush of power as I restrain him. Kneeling at his feet, I tell him, "Spread your feet apart." I attach a spreader-bar to his anklets to keep his legs spread apart. I step back and enjoy the sight of him spread-eagled and helpless. He struggles a little, but why would he want to escape. "I may scare you a little but I will never hurt you. You will always be safe with me in charge." I put my hands on my hips, and didn't even try to suppress my smug smile. "My own Vitruvian Man."

I just love this feeling of having power over him. I start thinking about what I could do with him. Could I put a real dog collar was around his neck and walk him around the city of Seattle. Going for a walk would be a lot more interesting. I look down at his manhood. I could put the chastity belt on him and attach the leash to it, and head to the mall. That would give me maximum control of his most sensitive part, and would free up his hands to carry shopping bags. I smile wickedly and realize I'm getting aroused at that thought. Of course, an erect penis is practically a built in leash. Good lord, I am pathetic.

Giggling, I walk around behind him, and whisper in his ear, "Now that you can't do anything, I'm going to tickle you to death," and I start tickling. He starts laughing and wiggling uncontrollably. He can't wiggle away and when I wrap my arms around him and continue to torment him. Gasping he starts to plead, "Please Goddess. Please …" I ran my fingers across that six-pack stomach, feeling him twist and wiggle as he pleads to me. I couldn't believe the rush I get from control. I ignore his pleas long enough to let him know that I could do what I want. That includes just wrapping my arms around him and pressing my body against his as he relaxes. And to think that he is dependent on me for his freedom.

I whisper into his ear again, "I've invited a couple of my girl friends over for dinner. A few of them have not seen you in a long time, and I'd want to show ... you ... off to them." I see his face and ears redden at the thought about being shown off to these new girls. I slide my hands down the front of his body, and my hands feel that he's getting a hard-on. "I knew you would like the idea. Now I am going upstairs to change into something. Don't go anywhere," as I start laughing. I grab my vibrator off the kitchen floor as I leave.

After a quick shower, I search through my computer controlled electro-mechanical closet to find something appropriate for the all girl party this evening. I find my brightly colored long silky gown with open side tie closures, and matching g-string, that I wore that Friday night when all this started and I know Freddie loves to see me in it. If the other girls dress appropriately, poor Freddie will have a hard-on all night. I find my three-inch mules, and head downstairs.

I got downstairs just in time to hear someone start knocking on our door and I open it to find Chef Sonia pulling a large white cooler on wheels. She is dressed in a Kimono. "Thanks you for coming. You look great," as we hug each other.

Chef Sonia enters the living room, sees Freddie standing naked and spread-eagled. "Oh yeah. He will be delicious." She and her cooler continue toward the kitchen.

"Freddie, I am going to free you from the spreader-bar and cables. You will keep your blindfold on, understand."

"Yes Goddess."

I release his restraints, guide him to the kitchen island, and back him to it. "Freddie, I backed you up against the kitchen island and I want you to hop up onto the table top. Then you will do precisely what Chef Sonia tells you to do." I can clearly see he is becoming nervous as fearful ideas swirl around in his head.

"Goddess, please…" with that fear in his voice.

I wrap my arms around his waist to hug him and I calmly whisper in his ear, "Chef Sonia was joking about you tasting delicious." Freddie wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "I said I am going to show you off to some girl friends." He starts to relax. "Not feed you to them." He starts laughing. "Chef Sonia will explain as she gets dinner ready. Now hop up on the counter top and lay down."

"I understand Goddess," as he hops up and lays down on the island countertop.

As I attach his left leather bracelet to a pre-installed strap, "So far this weekend, you have been a very good slave, and I am proud of your performance," I lock up his right leather bracelet. "We have a lot of girl things to do this evening, so you will not speak while they are here. The only exception is if you are asked a direct question," as I move to the other end of the table to tie down his leather anklets. I stand and run my fingers along the inside of his tights, "Just think about how I will be rewarding you later," in the sexist voice I can muster, as I watch his penis move upward. He will be a good slave tonight.

Chef Sonia just watches and quietly giggles.

Sam entered in her usually way, and Melanie knocks on the open door. Sam is wearing an oversized red and blue plaid shirt, denim capris, and black high tops. Melanie is in a dark blue wrap dress, matching high heel shoes, and black pantyhose.

Sam just looks at me and shakes her head, "I swear, if you flirt with him all evening …" Sam sees Chef Sonia, "Sonia!" Sam runs and hugs her favorite professional chef. "Carly, why is … your slave tied up on the kitchen table?"

"He looks sexy that way," I yell to her with a smile. I turn to Melanie and give her a hug. "Going for the classic, but sexy, look. Shelby, Tasha, and Wendy will arrive in a few minutes. We have a lot to do this evening."

Sam yells from the kitchen, "You give him a hickey?"

Coming next Friday: Melanie may be in shock, but she is the defiantly the most curious by the way she is looking at Freddie's nude body.


	3. Chapter 3 iParty

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson had her first Domme training class with Carly. Carly and Freddie sleep together and had their first scene/sex acts. In book 3 "iCommit," Carly and Freddie had a collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. It's now a month later and Goddess Carly is testing Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha have arrived and Chef Sonia is preparing Freddie for dinner.

Chapter 3

iParty

Saturday evening, 17 September 2011

Relationship Day 113

"We are about to eat raw fish off a naked man's body," from a very shocked Melanie. Melanie may be in shock, but she is definitely the most curious by the way she is looking at Freddie's nude body. According to Sam, she is a virgin, so I don't think she has ever seen the intimate parts of a man before. I'm sure she thinks it is a beautiful sight.

Chef Sonia begins to explain, "When Carly told me she wanted to do something special for tonight and she explained her relationship with Freddie, I recommended Nantaimori, or body sushi, which is the Japanese tradition of eating sushi off a naked man's body. This is a variation of Nyotaimori, which is the Japanese word that means 'Female body presentation ' or 'Adorned body of woman.' The temperature of the dishes will come close to body temperature, and will make the food especially delicious!"

Shelby broke into laughter, "Oh Carly, I never dreamed you were so decadent. This is just too good!"

Melanie, still staring at the kitchen island where my naked Freddie is strapped down, "Freddie is going to be our ... dinner plate!" If it were not for the fact she could see him breathing, she would freak out thinking she was looking at a dead body. She continues to watch the scene in front of her as Chef Sonia finishes the elegant arrangement inarizushi, several varieties of makizushi, several different sashimi delicacies, and half-dozen different kinds of western-style sushi. All on banana leaves that are on our handsomely shape dinner plate. Surrounding Freddie, Chef Sonia has artistically placed small bowls with different types of dipping sauces, like soy sauce and wasabi paste, condiments such as grated fresh ginger, ponzu, and red pepper, and such garnishes as shish, shiso, shredded daikon, and ugo.

"And we are eating the fish right off his body! That sounds ... appetizing," from Wendy who, along with Sam and Tasha, knew my original plan for this weekend. Only Chef Sonia and I knew Freddie would be the centerpiece for dinner.

"Yes, and in Japanese custom, it is not polite to talk to or touch him more than necessary," Chef Sonia explains. "He will just lie there as our exotic dinner platter. Beautiful, is it?"

"Then can we eat Freddie," from a grinning Sam.

"No Sam! We don't eat friends! I also locked up the forks and knives earlier, because tradition demands we use chopsticks."

"I also brought beverages including Green Tea, Sake, and Plum Wine. In Japan, green tea or sake is the drinks of choice with sushi." Chef Sonia looks at Sam, "Soft drinks spoil the taste. The Plum Wine is an excellence after dinner drink." She gives everyone one pair of fine wooden chopsticks, but nobody wanted to go first. "Go on ladies, dig in."

Shelby went straight for the Yellowtail Sushi on his stomach. "This is excellent. Carly, I saw your web-show where you announced that you and Freddie are dating, but this is beyond dating. How did you get Freddie to do this?" indicating our plate who, while remaining quite, could hear every word we say, and has a smile on his face.

"Well, in a nutshell, when Sam, Tasha, Wendy, and I get together, we usually like to make fun of men."

Tasha is savoring the Salmon Caviar Sushi. "I haven't had Salmon Caviar in years," she quietly says to herself.

While Melanie is holding Salmon Sashimi in her chopsticks, her face shows that she couldn't believe what I am saying, "What's your idea of fun?"

"We realize that the four of us share a hidden desire to dominate men. To make them submit to our wills. Dance to our tunes. Like, we will sit in the park and watch men and wonder how they look naked. Then Freddie told Sam and me that he is a nudist and is submissive to women, and is comfortable being naked around other people…"

"Carly just took the idea to the next level," Sam finishes with a mouth full of food. "This has to be the best piece of thinly sliced fish I've ever had in my life."

"That's was a filet of tuna served sashimi style, over ponzu," Chef Sonia answers while bring the second round of dishes to our dinner table.

Wendy is enjoying Big Eye Tuna Sushi, while Shelby helps herself to some Atlantic salmon sushi with Kelp.

Loud chuckles from the girls, followed by clapping, when Melanie drops a piece of Nigirisushi into his groin area.

"Don't worry, I watched Freddie shower this afternoon using a special fragrance-free soap. He is very clean," as I use my chopsticks to retrieve that piece. I dip it in my soy sauce, bring it to my lips, and eat it in one bite, then slowly chew. I close my eyes and feel the different textures on my tongue, and enjoy its delicate flavor. It just melts in my mouth. I drink a little Sake to cleanse my palate.

"Is this ... sexually motivated?" Shelby asks.

Tasha jumps in, "Maybe, but what woman doesn't love looking at a well shaped naked man? But this is not just about sex. Besides being empowering, it is incredibly fun as well, and gives us the opportunity to tease and exert some power over cocky males. I can't wait to get Gibby fully trained and completely naked!"

"At these get-togethers, the ladies will rule," Wendy finishes with a giggle, and then consumes a Crab-based sushi.

"So you all meet together with your boyfriends and have a naked party?" Melanie asked, not quite comprehending what we had just told her, while holding a Salmon Caviar Sushi.

"No. No, not the women," Sam clarified. "We plan to make the guys strip completely naked, and we stay dressed. You can wear anything you want. Whatever you are comfortable wearing, but the guys will be naked!"

"It leads to sex?" Melanie was all goggle-eyed now.

"No!" I tell her. "You are getting the wrong idea. It's harmless fun for us having the guys wait on us while we stare at them. I originally planned for Freddie to be our waiter, but Chef Sonia's idea is much more interesting. But any sex that may happen after one of these parties stays private between the girl and her boyfriend."

"Carly will not allow this party to turn into a sex orgy," as Sam pops another Big Eye Tuna Sushi into her mouth.

"Not trying to be politically correct," Shelby ask, "but isn't this demeaning to men?"

"Nyotaimori is not demeaning to men. This is no different from being an artist's model." Chef Sonia says with pride, "Sushi is not just food; it's an art-form!"

"I … love … to … eat … art," from Sam's mouth full of food.

"Anywhere but here and now, this would be demeaning to him. Freddie and I have clearly defined laws we live by," I explain as I entwine my fingers with his. "This weekend is one big scene for us, and earlier this week, we discussed additional rules for this scene and he agreed to them. Chef Sonia, Melanie, Sam, Tasha, and Wendy have agreed that what happens here will stay here." I look to Shelby, "You were a last minute addition to this weekend's activities, but I trust you not to tell anyone about what is happening this weekend."

"I understand the importance of trust and privacy. My boyfriend/trainer and I play ultimate surrender. During our ultimate surrender training matches, we start out wearing the same number of items of clothing, and whoever loses a round also loses an item of clothing. Whoever is naked first has to do whatever the other wants for the rest of the night."

"Cool game," Sam says with a mischievous grin.

Wendy adds, "I think I speak for the rest of us girls. We are lovers, not fighters."

I look down and smile at my Freddie, "He would let me win, because I know he is much stronger than I am, but he trusts me to let me control the pace of our developing relationship. He knows I will not let anything happen to him, so he trusts me completely in our scenes like this." In spite of his status as the centerpiece for dinner, he is quietly smiling and relaxed. He is just lying on the kitchen island surrounded by seven beautiful women, who couldn't help but admire him, and being blindfolded.

Wendy asks, "So why is he blindfolded? Freddie knows us and, most of us have gotten use to seeing him naked."

"Do you think he can handle being surrounded by seven beautiful women wearing some of the sexiest clothing he may have ever seen?" I lean closer to his ear. "Wendy is wearing a sheer red baby doll and thong." I point toward his manhood, and all the girls just start watching it. I am laying him bare in more than one way to the girls tonight.

"Tasha is wearing a form fitting University of Washington sleep shirt, and I am not seeing any visible panty lines." We have the beginnings of an erection. The girls start to giggle.

"Shelby is only wearing a camo print sport bra and sexy gym shorts." He starts blushing from being the center of attention and that I was showing everyone that I control him.

"Sam is in booty shorts and a cut-up Cuttlefish T-shirt." Little Freddie has never gotten this much attention before.

"Melanie is wearing a black one-piece teddy, garter belt, and stockings." I see Melanie glance away and then look back toward his genital region. She had a surprise smile on her face as she points one dainty finger at his groin. Melanie looks to my face for a second before turning back to him.

"Chef Sonia is wearing a sexy Kimono." His fully engorged penis is now just lying on his stomach.

"And I am wearing his favorite night gown. He just loves to undue these side ties with his teeth." The girls could see how well endowed he is, and can clearly see his testicles. I hope they can get a better demonstration before the evening is over. "So what do you think of our slightly offbeat party," I asked Melanie.

"It's different," she replies. Then she continues, "Well, before a few months ago, I would have laughed at you if you told me I would be clothed and in the company of a naked man," she cast another glance at Freddie before facing me again. "It's definitely different from what I am use to, but I think I like it."

The rest of the dinner conversation is spend catching up with each other's lives. After the girls head to the living room, I release Freddie and tell him to stay in the kitchen and help Chef Sonia. I look back at him as I exit the kitchen, I add with a giggle, "Freddie, make sure the kitchen is spotless. Then bring the drinks, the bowls of chirashizushi, and any leftovers and you can eat with us in the living room."

I take the chair that faces the kitchen so I can watch him wash some dishes, and wipe down the counter tops. I ask the girls what they thought of the evening.

"Great," they say at the same time.

"The food was delicious and I love the atmosphere," said Shelby as she glances to Freddie.

Freddie brings a tray with seven small bowls of chirashizushi and the remaining inarizushi, makizushi, sashimi, and sushi, plus extra chopsticks, the bottle of Plum Wine, the almost empty bottle of Green Tea, and eight small wine glasses and places the tray on the coffee table. He kneels next to me.

I tell him, "You have done very well today," as I caress his handsome face. He gives me that beautiful smile. I lean down, pull him toward me, and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I tell him, "Pass out the bowls of chirashizushi and fill each glass with their drink of choice. Then you can finish off the sushi and have something to drink."

"Yes and thank you Goddess," he replies. "Everyone thirsty for Wine or Green Tea?"

Chef Sonia asks for Green Tea, she will be driving home soon. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Tasha, Wendy, and I want to try the Plum Wine. We watch Freddie pour the drinks and he places them on the tray with the bowls of chirashizushi, then he carries the tray to each of us. When he approaches each girl, he kneels down before them and offers them the tray. Each of us does the same thing. We take one bowl, a set of chopsticks, and one glass and say "Thank you Freddie." As he moves around us, we let our eyes wander all over him. We check out his firm chest, his stomach muscles, his spankable ass, and his athletic arms and legs. I wonder if they are thinking the same thing; that an obedient naked man looks so beautiful, and that his genitals, especially when aroused, are the perfect accessory to his body. This is the way life should be.

Afterwards, we watch Freddie as he tries to figure out how to use chopsticks to pick up a sushi roll, and ends up destroying it. We start laughing.

"Goddess, please help me."

"You can use your hands, if you like."

"Thank you, Goddess," he replies. Then a little softer, "It was nice when you fed me that first night."

With a soft smile, "So you liked no hands. I spoil you too much." I saunter toward him, and kneel next to him. I smile as I see his gaze flicker to my breast as I knelt. I can feel my nipples sliding against the silky fabric and I know he can see my nipples getting hard through that sheer fabric. I enjoy being able to tease him with just my looks. I know that it is an effort for him to return his gaze to my eyes. With my fingers under his chin, I pull him close, and give him a soft kiss, and quietly tell him "Thank you." I watch him light up. He knows his reactions reveal his feelings. I take his chopsticks to pick up a sushi roll, and dip it in soy sauce. He leans close, as I offer it to his lips. I watch Freddie close his eyes while he chews and swallows it.

His voice cracks as he speaks, "Goddess, may I have another piece?"

I smile and place the next piece in his mouth, and he chews it hungrily. I tell him, "Chew it slowly, and enjoy the different textures and flavors."

"Oh God, she feeding him again. They are going to be off in their own little world for awhile."

I ignore Sam and continue to feed the leftover Sushi, Nigirisushi, and Sashimi to him as he consumes it. I reach over and pick up a napkin to wipe away a little sauce. From time to time, I take the glass of wine and he sips it gratefully. Afterwards, he cleans up and returns the tray to the kitchen.

I get back in my seat and start chatting with my girlfriends again. Nice conversation with a close circle of friends, a man who wasn't treating us like sex objects, but is allowing us to playfully treat him as one. All the girls, except Melanie, are comfortable at taking long leisurely look at Freddie's body as he refills their glasses. His most interesting part is still pointing straight out from his body. When Freddie isn't helping one of the girls, he will be in his place at my feet and massaging my feet and legs. I could see the looks of awe in my friend's eyes at what clearly belongs to me.

Melanie remarks, "He has grown into an extremely handsome man. I have seen a few movies that have shown naked men in them, but Freddie is the first real naked man I have seen."

I have been watching Melanie fight with herself all evening to keep her eyes from studying Freddie's body. She had been glancing at his crotch and then back to me. I tell her, "Melanie, it's OK for you to ogle his body, any body part, for however long you want. This weekend, you don't have to worry about being caught appreciating a naked man."

"It's easy for you to speak; you've got such nice boyfriend in Freddie." Melanie adds angrily, "It's not fair that men can get away with anything but I cannot so much as have a thought about a man's body without feeling guilty."

"You can't deny how enjoyable it is once you put aside how society expects you to react," from Wendy, who's seating next to her, tries to comforter her.

I tell her, "It's just a matter of who is in control of the situation and the direction it may take."

"What do you mean?" Melanie's eyes darted curiously between Freddie and me.

"Freddie, stand up," I tell my kneeling slave. I swing him around to make him stand in front of Melanie. I feel his muscles tighten as he is aware that his manhood is pointing straight at her. I put my chin on his shoulder so that I could see her reactions. I feel the warmth of his body, and the scent from his hair. I try to look composed and in control in contrast to his completely vulnerable state.

Melanie is staring wide-eyed at the fully erect penis in front of her, stirring and pulsing as if it had a mind of its own.

Freddie knows he shouldn't say anything. He leans back against me as he spreads his legs wider, the unspoken permissible to continue with this demonstration. Freddie couldn't repress a low moan as he felt my fingernails slide along the underside of his shift. My fingers continued down where I tease and lift his balls in my palm, feeling their weight and then gently play with them using my fingers and thumb. I love the thrill I get from the moan that Freddie is emitting. I stop playing and wrap my arms tightly around him. "Melanie, its okay to touch him."

I watch over his shoulder as Melanie slides her trembling fingers on his eager shaft. She slowly runs her fingers over it starting from the base, to the tip, and continues back to the base. He moans as she caresses it. "Melanie, is this the first time you ever touched a man?" All she can do is nod her head yes, and continue to study the item that makes Freddie a man. She interspersed stroking with pinching, patting, twisting his shaft and watching how it waves and throbs.

"Goddess, I'm going to cum!" he exclaimed.

Melanie stops immediately. "You have to get permission from Car ... your Goddess if you can cum," Melanie said coyly.

He looks over me and I just shake my head no.

"Please Goddess. Oh please. I'm so close."

Melanie slows down, and with gentle touching, resumes examining his manhood. Her touching still causes Freddie to thrust and twist.

"Please Goddess, please don't cause me to have blueballs again," he whimpers.

"But I don't want you to cum tonight. I want your balls full when I reward you later," I seductively add. I can tell by the look on their faces that all of my girlfriends were enjoying the graphic display of my control over Freddie.

"Yes Goddess," in a resigned whisper.

I entwine my fingers in his hair as I give him a firm kiss. Pulling back, I gaze into his eyes. His eyes reflect adoration. I smile as all my doubts wash away. I know that he knows that he is all mine.

"Carly, you have such a nice thing going. I can see you love your man and he would do anything for you because he is completely in love with you," Tasha said.

"I have noticed that Freddie only talks when asked to, and he donen't ogle our bodies like most men. He has an obedience and respective tone when he answers a question," from Shelby.

"Freddie, you would be a good role-model for other men. All men should act like you," Wendy finishes, more to herself than to us.

"This calls for a toast," I said and everyone retrieve their wine glasses. "To the good life." We look at each other unable to suppress a grin, and we clink our glasses. The look we exchange express the thoughts I am having, my boy is perfect.

Melanie looks curiously at Little Freddie and it doesn't seem to be subsiding. She asks, "Shouldn't his genitals giggle when he moves?"

Coming Next Friday: For the first time this weekend, I am nervous.


	4. Chapter 4 iPass

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson had her first Domme training class with Carly. Carly and Freddie sleep together and had their first scene/sex acts. In book 3 "iCommit," Carly and Freddie had a collaring ceremony. That night they lost their virginity to each other. It's a now a month later and this weekend, Goddess Carly is testing Freddie to see how submissive he is, and how far they can go with that part of their relationship. Melanie, Sam, Shelby, Wendy, and Tasha arrived and Chef Sonia prepared Freddie for dinner. The girls have a CFNM party with Freddie as the centerpiece and Carly demonstrates her control over Freddie. It's now the morning after the party.

Chapter 4

iPass

Sunday morning, 18 September 2011

Relationship Day 114

I wake up and slide out of my bed, naked, and walk to my bedroom windows to watch as the golden rays of the sun just start to shine above the horizon and between the buildings of Seattle. Yesterday, Freddie performed better than I hoped. I have never known a man who would go through so much just to please me. I now know that he has given himself completely to me.

Freddie quietly comes up behind me and he put his arms around my waist and pulls me close and holds me tight for a moment, then kisses me softly on the neck.

I turn around in his arms and I place my hands on his chest. For the first time this weekend, I am nervous. I put Freddie through a lot and he had little idea as to the plans I had for him. I am concerned that I had pushed him too far. I look up into his eyes.

He whispers, "Thank you Goddess. I had fun serving you and the girls."

I smile at him. A warn feeling develops inside me as Freddie thanks me, but my mind drifts to some of the things I did to him. Making him do all the work this weekend, setting him up for a spanking, the bondage, and showing him off. I ask him, "Am I a bad person?"

Freddie immediately answers, "Of course not Goddess, you're not a bad person. Why would you even ask that?"

I wasn't sure myself. "Well, I like seeing you naked, seeing you tied down, doing whatever I say," I giggle a little despite my worried mood, "when I embarrassed you when I took control and put your sex on display in front of the girls. I feel ashamed of myself after being such a bitch to you."

Freddie struggles for a second. "Please Goddess, you have no reason to feel ashamed of yourself and you were nowhere as mean to me as Sam has been in the past," he finally says. "It's hard to explain as I don't truly understand it myself, but I meant it when I say I enjoy serving you, and the scene in front of Melanie … was .. for . her benefit. I hope she uses you as a role model."

I am getting excited by the thoughts that Freddie is trying to express. I then think of what's best for him, the future of our relationship, and spending the rest of my life with him. Part of my brain thinks that if I want to keep him, I have to remember that he has wants and he needs to feel important. As much fun as yesterday was, I decide that I would never publicly use him. He was too important to be degraded. I sigh as I think about some of the things we will not be doing.

"Goddess, I thought it was obvious that I was enjoying the experience."

"But I was amusing myself at the expense of your dignity, and while I was watching you last night, I starting feeling guilty."

The silence grew loud as he thinks about his answer. "Goddess … you have no reason to feel guilty. I would be proud to kneel naked next to you on the next iCarly show and tell the world that I am completely devoted to you," he blurts out.

I shook my head, "Our relationship is too special for me to use you to impress other people. I don't think my conscience would let me embarrass you in front of strangers."

"I'm sorry Goddess, but I am having a hard time explaining my thoughts," he pauses as he looks at my worried face. "When you make me do things, I feel like I'm proving my devotion to you." He pauses and gently takes my hands and kisses the back of each, "and being controlled by you makes me incredible horny."

I'm starting to get the feeling that I can keep Freddie and play our games. "To make sure we understand," I said directly, "during our scenes, and within our rules, you will allow me to do things that normally would be embarrassing or humiliating to you?"

Freddie blushes and nods, "Yes Goddess," he said firmly. Then he starts considering how I might be feeling, "Unless you don't want…"

I smile as my guilt disappears, "I want to." I stand on my toes and give him a not so tender kiss, and hug him tight. I feel his penis rising along my inter-thigh. I reach down and grab it with my hand. "No Freddie. You have a few more things to do this morning before I reward you. First thing is that you will make yourself presentable for the girls, and then make breakfast for everyone."

With a smile on his face and excitement in his voice, "Yes Goddess!"

I watch him as he skips out of my bedroom, and into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on, and the water pattering against the shower door. After he showers, shaves, and brushes his teeth, he goes downstairs to work on breakfast.

I enter my bathroom, turn on the shower, and I light a few fragrance candles. Their warm glow fills the room as I enter the shower, and the hot water flows over my skin.

After my shower, I change into black short shorts, a bright-red tight-fitting tank-top, tennis shoes, and I put my hair into a ponytail. This will get Freddie's blood pumping. I head downstairs and join the girls for breakfast.

As Freddie cleans up after breakfast, I hug my friends as they leave my home. They were full of "I really enjoyed the dinner and breakfast," "I had a blast," and "Next time, I'm bring my boyfriend" kinds of comments.

I feel Freddie wrap his arms around me. We are finally alone. "Freddie, I am very proud of you and how you performed this weekend. It's time for your reward."

Much later in Freddie's Apartment

I step away from the Freddie's bed and look out his bedroom windows. I quietly tell him, "It's getting late. Your Mom will be home soon." I take a moment to watch the ever-changing orange hues as the sun slowly makes its way down behind skyline of Seattle, "The sky is beautiful this time of the day. I love the colors."

Freddie steps behind me and looks over my shoulder to share the view. I lean to rest my head on his should. Freddie hands circle my waist, and lightly start caressing my stomach. I take in a deep breath and snuggle against him. Freddie's hands move up and his hands softly caress my breasts. I relax for a moments, and enjoy the sensations that he is causing. Before Freddie can get bolder, I twist around in his arms, and wrap my arms around his neck. Rising a bit on my toes, I bring my lips to his for a quick kiss. Despite our recent orgasms, I could feel him stirring again.

"Miss Carly, am I doomed?" he whispers.

Smiling, "Yes."

"Is that a promise, Miss Carly?" he asks.

"That's a promise." That slight stirring turns into full hardness. He presses his hardness against me. I couldn't imagine a more blissful moment than this.

Later in Carly's Apartment

As I re-enter my apartment. I can see Sam eating what looks like a Rotisserie Chicken at the kitchen bar and wearing an oversized black T-shirt with some kind of artwork on the front.

"What'cha doing kiddo?" Spencer shouts out, wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans and seating on the couch watching TV, as I drop down next to him. "I thought your robe was pink, not white?"

I smile more to myself, before answering, "I was hanging out with Freddie in his apartment, and this is his robe."

Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head to stop himself from giggling, "What did the two of you get into?"

"Spencer!" I say giggle, "I was … rewarding him for helping me this weekend."

Sam yells from the kitchen, "How many times?"

"Well Sam, if you must know! We cuddled on the couch," I start counting using my index finger of my left hand.

Spencer moves as if to ask a question.

"Yes. Freddie wears a condom, and I am taking my birth control pill each morning with breakfast. After watching TV for a while, we made lunch together in the kitchen and he had me up against the refrigerator while the food was cooking." I raise my middle finger. "We ate lunch at the dining room table, and then he ate me on the dining room table." I raise my ring finger. "He did something every interesting with the ice cream. We took a shower." I raise my pinky finger. "You know how Mrs. Benson is about cleanliness, so we cleaned the living room, kitchen, and dining room. We spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening in his bed … room." I stick out my left thumb and raise my index finger of my right hand. "And we had a little dinner ready for Mrs. Benson when she got home a little while ago." I look at my hands and start laughing. "Six times. No wonder I am exhausted." I rest my head on my brother's shoulder.

"Who was rewarding who?" from a surprise sounding Sam.

Spencer answers for me, "Does it matter."

"Thank you Spencer for being so supportive of Freddie and me," I whisper.

"I always will. It's because I love you and I know Freddie loves you and I trust he will always be there for you," he whispers back.

"Thank you Spencer," as I close my eyes to rest for a moment

I hear Sam say, "Spencer, carry her to her bedroom."

"Yes Miss Sam," as my brother picks me up in his arms and carries me upstairs.

Coming next Friday: The next chapter in Carly and Freddie's life will be in the book "iScene." "Freddie. I'm home alone. Can I come over? I get very scared when it storms like this."

Reviewer questions/comments

Hi Boris Yeltsin "Wow. Sounds like you found some good sources for this stuff. I tried sushi before, didn't like how it tasted." I do a lot of research to keep my stories technical accuracy. The "body sushi" idea came from an online news article. I rewrote the all girl party with this idea, and used Chef Sonia (from "iPromote Techfoots") to explain it. Over the last few years, I have spend about 6 weeks in Hawaii working with my co-workers over there, and for lunch I ate whatever takeout meals they got. Those sushi and sashimi meals were delicious and tasted much better than what I can find near my home in the contiguous United States. All the different sushi and sashimi names came from Wikipedia and some online restaurant menus.

Hi sockstar "Sounds like a fun night. And Melanie was funny xD" I originally envisioned the party as a dinner with Freddie as the naked waiter, a sleepover (no sex), and breakfast, but other writers have done sleepovers and with 3818 words, I just implied that it continued as a sleepover. Melanie's job, as the virgin of the group, is to ask questions. I now have a plan to bring her back.

Hi sweetStarre123 "This is a good chapter, but I think that the girls are taking advantage of Freddie's body." Freddie completely trusts Carly to allow her to use his body to show off the Female Domination part of their relationship. The hold scene in front of Melanie is also a show of FemDom. The Clothed Female Naked Male (CFNM) theme has been a running idea throughout the series. The girls know, for all practical purposes, Freddie belongs to Carly, and they respect her enough so they will not do anything to him.

FYI The ultimate surrender game Shelby talked about is based on a real-world hardcore web-site (I am not a member of those types of web-sites), and that is how she got into the story.


End file.
